


All That Is Mine

by suuuupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Come Eating, Crying, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Forced Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, How do I tag?, M/M, Nightmare, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is literally my first fic??, Top Sam Winchester, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, forced anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuupernatural/pseuds/suuuupernatural
Summary: Dean doesn't have a good night.





	All That Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. This is my first fan fic, and yes (it had to be wincest.) Sorry if you don't like it! :) Enjoy, though!

It wasn’t a planned event, for Sam to lose his soul. It wasn’t planned for Sam to become posessive over Dean, before eventually pinning him in random places or just grabbing him for several moments. Dean would simply ignore it, because he thought that it was the best thing he could do for now.

It wasn’t. Now, Dean was pinned to the cold floor of the Motel he and Sam were staying at. Sam was ontop of him, panting into his ear. Dean was uncomfortable, and he could feel Sam rutting his hips against his own ass. He could feel Sam’s hands leaving bruises along his hips.

None of this felt right.

Sam growled lowly, hands gripping tightly at Dean’s sides. The other was tear-faced, and red-cheeked. He was panting, clawing at the floor for any sense of purchase. “Suh-Sammy-- This isn’t you, please.” Dean croaked. 

Sam slowly shook his head, shovelling his nose into the other’s neck. He was slowly lapping at his skin, licking along it. “You’re so beautiful like this, Dean.” Sam snarled. He listened to Dean sniffle and cry, slowly biting down on his neck. Dean bit down on his bottom lip, stifling any sounds his treacherous body would make. 

Dean clawed at the ground again, before Sam easily reached over. He grabbed the other’s wrists, holding his hands still. Slowly, he rut his hips into Dean’s lower back. “You’re so cute. Look at you, all desperate and needy for my fat cock.” 

“Sam! Get off of me, please!” He yelled, trying to pull away from the other with his useless elbows. He could hear Sam shuffling above him, before one of his layered jackets fell beside him. Then another fell, and then another. 

“No-- No! Sam!” Dean spoke up, feeling Sam’s hand slide up his loose shirt. Sam’s hand was cold compared to his back, making Dean flinch and try to get away. “Keep struggling. Do it. Keep fucking struggling, Dean.” Sam lowly groaned. 

Dean gave out a broken cry as Sam harshly shoved a knee between his legs. “You’re so fucking pretty like this. I know I’ve said it so many times already, but you really are. Crying under me like that. . .Shaking. You’re trembling like a scared, sick dog. Guess what, Dean? I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna treat you like my own little doll. You’re gonna be all mine. Oh, and Dean. . You’re gonna fucking love it.” Sam began. 

“You’re gonna cry every single time I fill you with my cum. You’re gonna keep it in you, as often as I can shove a plug up your sweet little hole. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I know how much of a fucking whore you are. I know how much you’ve always wanted to be in this position. You’re so fucking lucky, Dean. No one else has ever gotten the chance to be my personal whore.” Sam purred. He shifted his weight, slowly pulling back away from Dean. 

Dean let a quiet cry out, setting his forehead down against the cold floor. “Sam. Please, please don’t do this. Please.” He exhaled. Sam shook his head. “You don’t have a choice, big brother.” 

Hearing Sam call Dean that made him snap. Everything finally clicked in, a broken sob coming from him. He was constantly repeating ‘please’ and ‘dont’, his body shaking. Sam sighed. “You really can’t listen, can you?” He asked. 

Sam stood calmly, reaching down. He grabbed Dean by the hair, pulling him up. Dean was limp, nearly dead-weight as Sam lifted him. “Sammy-- Please don’t do this.” He pleaded, hands coming up to grasp at his wrist. Sam chuckled. 

“Stop fucking begging. Open your fucking mouth, whore. You bite, and I’ll rip all your teeth out and cut off your tongue. You don’t want that, do you? I’ll do it without anaesthesia, too.” Sam spat. He dropped Dean onto his knees. 

Dean simply watched in terror as Sam slowly unzipped his jeans. Sam watched him, taking his cock out with one hand. He sighed softly, stroking the shaft several times. “Open your mouth.” He glared. Dean refused, simply glaring up at him. 

Sam reached down, grabbing his cheeks forcefully. “I said, open your mouth.” Sam spat. Dean slowly obeyed, closing his eyes tightly. Sam hummed, grabbing the back of Dean’s head and dragging him down onto his hard, almost rock like cock. “Good boy.” He sighed. 

Dean let out a sluttish gag, hands quickly coming up to grasp at Sam’s thighs. He wasn’t even half-way down, struggling to take all of Sam into his mouth. He choked, coughing around his dick. 

Sam simply watched with interest before forcing Dean to take it all. “God, so warm. .” He exhaled. A low moan came from Sam, slowly thrusting into Dean’s mouth. “Good boy. Good, good boy.” Sam purred. Dean gagged around his cock, digging his fingers into the other’s thighs. He gave a muffled plead for him to stop, his plead being gurgled around Sam’s dick. 

Sam began to force Dean’s head back and forth, thrusting into him calmly. “So, so warm. So delicious.” He sighed, gruffly thrusting his hip in. Dean gagged, the whorish sound like music to Sam’s ears. Dean clawed at Sam’s thighs, digging his fingernails into the denim. 

Sam continued to thrust into Dean’s sweet mouth, before forcing him down all the way to his pubic bone. Dean’s nose rubbed against Sam’s freshly-cropped pubic hair, taking in the scent. “Fhhhk-” He gurgled. Sam gave a low groan, his eyes dropping down to look at Dean’s slutty expression. 

“Look at you, baby. God, I can just feel your throat clenching around my dick. So tight, just like a wet cunt.” Sam purred. Dean gave a broken moan, clawing at Sam’s sides once more. He tried pulling off, sputtering and coughing around the other’s cock. Sam let him, watching the other breath with a false sense of hope before dragging him back down. 

Dean gagged, tightly closing his eyes. This wasn’t his brother. This was some monster that had taken him over. There was no way Sam would actually do this- it was impossible. Sam would never want to hurt or use Dean like this. It was wrong. It was so fucking wrong, and Dean knew that it was.

Sam gave several shallow thrusts into Dean’s mouth, before grabbing the back of his head and fucking into his throat like a sick dog. Tears pooled in Dean’s pretty green eyes, seeping down his face and trickling off his chin. “Shhm-” 

Sam shook his head. His cock convulsed on Dean’s tongue. It was obvious what the other was about to do, and a startled cry came from Dean. Sam bit down on his bottom lip, pulling Dean back and forcing his jaw to seperate as he came onto his tongue. 

Dean wanted to puke. He wanted to curl up and cry. He wanted to fight Sam, to hurt the other for the way Sam had hurt him. The satly taste of Sam’s pleasure stained his tongue. Automatically, Dean tried to spit it out. Sam simply responded by shoving two fingers into Dean’s mouth and forcing him to keep it there. 

“Swallow, or I’ll take Cas and show him how much of a slut you are.” Sam snarled. Dean nodded, swallowing harshly. His adams-apple bobbed, a disgruntled whine coming from him. Sam sighed contently, pulling his fingers out of Dean’s mouth. He licked his pointer-finger, tasting Dean’s saliva mixed with his own cum. 

“Delicious. It tastes so good, Dean. Like dessert.” Sam sighed. Dean nodded slowly, fearful that if he disagreed Sam would hit him. “Everything about you. It’s all mine, now. Okay? Your cries are mine. Your moans are mine. Each time you mewl around my cock. . That’s mine. All of you. From your scars and bruises, to each and every freckle on your body. It’s all mine.” Sam exhaled. 

Dean only nodded. “Turn around. Show me that sweet, tight little hole of yours.” Sam demanged. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, before shaking his head. “No. . Not gonna let you do that to me.” Dean whispered. Sam’s expression switched, a low snarl resonating in his chest. 

“Do you want me to pin you down and take you dry, then?” He asked. Dean froze up, before lifting his fist and nailing a solid punch to Sam’s jaw. “Get away from me! You’ve already used me, that should have been enough! You’re going too far, Sam!” Dean yelled. 

Sam rubbed his jaw slowly, glaring at Dean. he grabbed the other by the throat, slamming him down onto the ground. “You fucking whore.” Sam snarled. Dean flinched, writhing under his grasp. “Sam-”

Sam snarled, grabbing Dean’s shirt and ripping it clean off. Several of the buttons went flying, one of them dropping down near Dean. The smaller brother tensed up under Sam, close to begging him to be gentle. 

Sam simply continued to tear away at Dean’s clothes, easily stripping the other since Dean wasn’t able to put up much of a fight. Sam stared at his body, watching Dean’s chest flutter with each breath. His hands were shaking, along with nearly every other muscle in Dean’s body. It was obvious that he was scared, and Sam loved it. 

Sam leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s neck. “Shh, Dean. It’ll be over soon. Don’t struggle. Let this happen.” He murmured softly, before shedding away his own clothes. He lifted Dean with ease, the other still shaking and trembling in his arms. He set Dean down onto the scratchy, motel comforter. “I don’t have lube. Gonna use spit, slick you up.” Sam hummed. 

Dean didn’t know why Sam was being so delicate with him now. Several moments ago, he was being forced to choke on Sam’s cock. Sam’s behavior had flipped entirely, and Dean hated it. Sam was treating him like they’ve done this so many times before, like he and Sam have shared their own experiences with one another’s bodies when Sam was forcing him to do everything that Dean would refuse to even think of. 

Sam noticed, a small smirk forming on his lips. “What. You actually think I’d be gentle?” He asked slowly. Dean tensed up, gripping tightly at Sam’s shoulders. “Wait- Wai-”

Dean was cut off as the tip of Sam’s cock forcefully rubbed against his hole. “Sam, please don’t do this.” Dean exhaled, trying to pull away from the other. Sam grabbed his thighs, and forced him to stay still. Slowly, Sam forced his cock into Dean. 

A large, burning pain struck Dean. It shook him to his core, a broken scream echoing along the walls. Inch by inch, Dean could feel Sam forcing himself in. Every time Sam tried to go deeper, Dean would cry out in pain. He couldn’t handle it, and he knew damn well that Sam was loving the fact that he was making his big brother cry in pure unsolicited pain. 

“Come on, Dean. Few more inches to go. Then, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for months. How’s that sound, baby? Keep my cum inside of you, too. Find something I can plug you with. You’ll have my seed in you, everyday. God, wish I could impregnate you. Make you give birth to my own spawn.” Sam purred. Dean simply cried in response, unable to get anything past his lips but pained exhales and sobs. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips, before ramming the rest of his cock into Dean. The other screamed, his back arching straight off the bed. His chest rose, hands falling from Sam’s shoulders to tightly grab at the bed and pull with everything he had. “Get out, get out! It’s too much- Sam please!” Dean sobbed. 

Sam simply watched him, before forcing him back down onto the bed. “Shh, you’re fine. You’re fine. I promise.” Sam hummed. He leaned down, pressing shallow kisses to Dean’s collar bone. “Please, stop.” Dean exhaled tightly. Sam shook his head. “No-can-do.” He chuckled lowly. 

Dean tightened under Sam, a quick moan coming from the younger brother. “Look at you. It’s just like you want it, Dean. You’re so tight around my cock.” Sam lowly moaned. After several more moments of him just enjoying Dean’s warmth, he slowly began to thrust into the other. 

A quick, shocked exhale came from Dean. “Sam-” He cracked out. His voice had gone raw, caught in his throat. Sam simply grunted above him, feeling Dean tremble under his touch. “Shut up. Any new sound that comes out of your mouth better be you screaming my name because of how fucking good I’m gonna make you feel.” Sam growled out. He snapped his hips into Dean, a startled whine coming from him. 

Sam leaned back, grabbing down on Dean’s throat as he began to ram his hips into the other, forcing his cock to reach Dean’s prostate and slam against the tender bundle of nerves. Dean gave several short exhales, before crying out. Everything hurt. His body was sore, and he felt like he was going to pass out. 

He gave a broken moan as Sam rubbed against his prostate forcefully. “Good boy. Good fucking boy- you fucking deserve this. You deserve all of this. You deserve my fat cock, god-” Sam exhaled. He continued to force his cock into Dean, thrusting roughly. 

He pulled out, going all the way to the tip of his cock and looking at the blood that had trickled itself along his cock. Dean was fucking bleeding because of Sam, and Sam loved it. He loved the sight, the smell, and the feeling of Dean’s blood on his cock. 

Forcefully, he rammed back into the other. Dean cried out, back arching up. “Sammy!” He screamed, pulling on the bedsheets. He lifted his hand, trying to hit Sam in the chest. Sam simply shook his head, grabbing the other by the wrists and continuing to thrust into him. “Come on, take it. You wanna cum soon? Baby, I’ll let you cum. Promise.” Sam lowly groaned. 

Dean bit down on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, trying to think of Castiel- anyone, really. He just didn’t want to think of his little brother, fucking into him like some rabid beast. He hated the fact that Sam was thinking of him as some cunt to fuck, as a whore that he could order around. 

He could hear Sam grunting and panting above him, low moans and growls slipping past his lips each time he thrusted into Dean. He could feel everything, to the hot breaths of Sam on his throat to Sam’s legs hitting the back of his thighs. 

Dean tensed, tightening around Sam. A broken moan came from the younger sibling, giving a harsher thrust. Dean mewled and whined, trying to pull away. “Close, Dean. Close.” Sam panted out. Dean was refusing to say his name, refusing to say anything. 

Sam grabbed the other’s throat. “I wanna hear you cry when you cum. Wanna hear my name on your lips. You’re gonna do that for me. Gonna force it outta’ you if I have to.” Sam droned, repeating himself one more time as he continued to force his cock into Dean. 

Dean could only nod. He didn’t want to defy the other again, he didn’t want to risk getting injured again. “Gonna cum inside of you. You ready, baby?” Sam groaned out. Dean closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head to the side as his response. Sam nodded several times, before securing himself inside of Dean and letting his cum paint Dean’s inner walls. 

He could hear Sam cry out his name in ecstasy, a low purr coming from him as he pressed his nose into Dean’s throat. Slowly, he rode out his orgasm. “You still haven’t came yet, baby. You want me to rub your cock? You want me to make you feel good?” Sam asked softly. Dean didn’t respond, so Sam took it as a yes. 

Slowly, as Sam was still riding out his own orgasm inside of Dean, he began to stroke his older brother’s cock. He listened to Dean give a broken pant, his wrists grinding together under his hand as Sam continued to stroke Dean. 

“Look at you. . So needy. God, I love you, Dean.” Sam purred softly. “You like this, don’t you? You like me inside of you. You like my hand giving you all the pleasure you’ve never been able to give yourself. You like my body, holding you there. You like my warmth. You like being able to see me come undone inside of you, enjoying every little bit of your delicious body.” Sam spoke. 

He listened to Dean swallow his own spit, a low moan coming from him as his cock was toyed with. “Close?” Sam asked. A small smile toyed on hips lips. “I can tell. Your cock is just twitching in my hand, Dean.” Sam purred. 

“Do it.” Sam whispered. Dean cracked, his cock twitching once, then twice, before he came. 

Dean woke up, covered in a sheen of thick sweat. He looked around. The familiar scene of Dean’s room surrounded him. “What the fuck-” He exhaled, trying to catch his breath. “Wh-” He threw the thin blanket on top of him to the side, looking down to his body. There weren’t any bruises, no bitemarks, no fresh wounds. . He was safe.

Dean let his back hit the bed, head hitting the pillow. “Thank god.” Dean exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission. i am 100% against rape, incest, and abuse of any form. the only reason i accepted this commission is because i do not make a lot of money, and a good amount was offered to write this. please dont hate me.  
(i myself do not condone nor ship wincest)


End file.
